


Deep Blue Harmony

by DatHeetJoella



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatHeetJoella/pseuds/DatHeetJoella
Summary: Over the summer break of his freshman year in college, Haruka became obsessed with a game called "Deep Blue Harmony", or more specifically, with one of the game's characters: Makoto, a friendly fisherman with a brilliant smile. Makoto was like the best friend he dreamt of having, and he might have even developed a bit of a crush on this NPC.But when the second term started, Haruka's world was turned upside down when the man sitting next to him in class looked a bit too familiar.





	1. Deep Blue Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> This summer, I fell down the Stardew Valley hole and played it for longer than I'd like to admit, and I can't do a single thing in my life without thinking about MakoHaru, of course. Struck with a silly little idea, I sent out a [tweet](https://twitter.com/DatHeetJoella/status/1166103540466683906) about this AU, after which I started to think about it more and more. I began writing a thread for twitter, but as I was writing it, I figured I might as well turn it into a short one-shot.
> 
> This fic got a bit out of hand, though, and it grew a lot longer than I anticipated. While it's about the same length as my average one-shot, I decided to divide it into two parts just to give it a bit more room to sit and breathe. Due to the content, I wasn't able to split it up entirely evenly, so the second half is a bit shorter than this first part.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you'll like this silly little fic that I spent way too long on, yet enjoyed writing all the same.

With dragging feet, Haruka hauled himself into a seat at the back of the lecture hall. He barely made it in time, but unlike the students surrounding him, he couldn't be bothered to get out a laptop or notebook yet. While the professor introduced herself, he let out a deep breath and ran his hands over his face to will the exhaustion away.

The summer vacation had ended and today marked the start of the second term of his freshman year in college. His day kicked off with a nine o'clock psychology class, and to say he was not prepared for it would've been an understatement.

When he signed up for the class, he figured he'd have no issues with it; he had always been an early bird and it left him with more than enough time to swim some laps in the next door pool in the morning. And in theory, this was true, was it not for the fact that he stayed up until four last night playing this stupid game.

He'd been anticipating the release of Deep Blue Harmony ever since it was announced; an open-world simulation game that was all about catching fish, building a ship, exploring the ocean and hunting for treasure, along with the help of NPCs. He had restrained himself until the vacation rolled around and his homework was done, and the minute he picked up the controller, he couldn't put it back down. The game was immersive and addictive and time flew by without his awareness whenever he played. Every waking moment that wasn't spent swimming he was reeling in fish and sailing to undiscovered areas.

At first, his goal was to catch all 265 fish in the game and to find every artifact buried in the sand or hidden in the caves. But as time progressed and he familiarised himself with the world, he gradually paid more and more attention to the characters and began developing friendships with them. Almost every NPC had their unique qualities that made them intriguing, but there was one character in particular who managed to capture his interest: Makoto, a friendly fisherman who was usually stationed on the docks of the Emerald Coast.

Makoto's smile was tender and ever-radiant, like a virtual hug that tugged him deeper into the game. His brown locks seemed fluffy, even in the animation style, and his eyes were greener than the ocean he fished in. He was quite a bit taller and had a broader build than most others, and he wore tacky, brightly-coloured rain boots that were, according to him, a gift from his siblings.

But he wasn't all looks though, because his dialogue was incredibly sweet and charming too; he always spoke of his family and friends with such fondness and often expressed his admiration for the player's courageousness and determination. Every once in a while, he'd give the player a little gift as a token of his friendship, usually a fish he caught, and he showed genuine gratitude when the player gifted him something in return. And sometimes, his compassionate nature came to light when he'd feed an anchovy or two to one of the stray cats that roamed around his hometown.

Despite his endless list of assets, he wasn't perfect. He was pretty clumsy, as demonstrated in one of his animations in which he tripped over his own bucket and spilled his freshly caught fish all over the docks. A bit gullible as well, as he'd believe anything the player would tell him, no matter how absurd. And in his side quest, he asked the player to collect worms and bait his hook for him, because he still wasn't used to the wiggly creatures and found them creepy. He was quite the scaredy-cat in general and frequently mentioned his repulsion from fishing in dark waters out of fear of catching an anglerfish. But those flaws only made him more endearing.

Regardless of where he was going or what he was doing, Haruka made sure to visit Makoto at the Emerald Coast at least once every in-game day. As time passed, he started to look forward to seeing Makoto more than to playing the actual game. That was when he realised he had a bit of a problem.

It sounded incredibly silly and he was embarrassed to admit it, even to himself, but it was almost as if he had a bit of a crush on Makoto.

Of course, he knew Makoto wasn't real. He was a figment of the developer's imagination and nothing more than that. But there were certain aspects to him that made him feel so lively and tangible, something no other character in the entire game emitted. He was the best friend Haruka dreamt of having and interacting with him made him feel warm and giddy inside, things he had never felt before.

Deep Blue Harmony was his safe haven, a secret place just for him, so he let himself indulge in it as much as he liked. And indulge he did; the game was released at the start of July and there were already over 150 hours on his save file - and he hadn't even caught all the available fish yet.

He kept straying from his plans and couldn't complete the objectives he set for himself before the end of his break like he intended. Once the semester started, he had to focus on his projects and assignments and couldn't drown himself in the game anymore. For the sake of his schoolwork, he had to restrict himself and that meant he wouldn't be playing it again in the foreseeable future.

So last night, he allowed himself to say goodbye to Makoto. As with everything, that didn't quite work out like he expected and he lost track of time. Suddenly, the clock stroke four and he had ruined his whole day before it even started.

With a mere three and a half hours of sleep under his belt, he had to rush to arrive in time for this class he didn't care about in the slightest; it was an elective he picked because it fit in with the rest of his schedule, not out of interest. He had considered skipping, but not showing up on the first day would give him a false start and threatened to ease him into a habit. The last thing he wanted was having to take this class twice, so he hoisted himself out of bed against his will.

And that brought him to where he was now, miserable in his seat while the professor rambled on and on about things he couldn't follow. He heard the sound of her voice, but no words were registered. Not that he would have been able to muster up the energy to pay attention if he had wanted to anyway.

Because of his hurry, he had to forgo his morning bath and missed out on swimming his usual laps. Combined with the fatigue, that made him crankier than he'd been in years. If he didn't make a conscious effort to stay awake, he could easily drift off, but that defeated the whole point of coming here in the first place. He rubbed at his eyes to massage the bags under them away in the hopes of revitalising himself, but it was in vain. Maybe it would have been better if he had stayed in bed after all.

Nevertheless, he did his best to focus on what the professor was saying in the hopes there would be a part of his subconscious that would soak up some information, when a touch on his arm pulled him from his haze.

"Excuse me?"

Startled, Haruka looked up at the sound of that soft voice and his stomach dropped when he saw the person it belonged to: sitting next to him was Makoto. NPC Makoto. Or at least, a man who looked just like him.

From the fluffiness of his brown locks styled that exact way, his heart-shaped face and tinged cheeks, the colour of his eyes and their natural slope, to the arch of his nose, the curve of his full lips into an apologetic smile, and even the thickness of his upturned eyebrows. Every last detail of this man's appearance was identical to Makoto. The sole difference was that this man had more than two dimensions.

Instantly, like a splash of icy water doused on his face, Haruka was wide awake. His mouth fell agape and he couldn't do anything but stare as his brain tried to grasp the sight before him.

This couldn't be real. Either he had fallen asleep and his obsession with Makoto was making him dream about him, or he was vividly hallucinating, because there was no way this man could be Makoto; Makoto was an animated character from a silly video game about fishing, not a handsome classmate!

"I'm sorry," the NPC-come-to-life continued, "I forgot my pencil case at home. Could I perhaps borrow a pen from you?"

Deep Blue Harmony had no voice acting, but this man's voice sounded just like how he had always imagined Makoto's voice; light and melodic, with kindness laced through each syllable he spoke. It was absolutely ridiculous, but even the patient yet questioning gaze was identical to Haruka's beloved character's.

When he realised not-Makoto had asked him something, he coughed to clear his throat for he didn't trust his own voice not to crack, and mumbled, "Sure."

This was as good a time as any to retrieve his own stuff from his bag, and he handed the man a pen. His heart jumped when their fingers brushed.

"Thanks!" the man said with a brilliant smile. He took a clean notebook out his backpack and Haruka watched, entranced, as he wrote on the cover.

_ **Psychology 101** _

_ **Tachibana Makoto** _

Haruka's eyes widened and he bit his lip harsh enough to rip the skin to keep himself from making any noise. There was no way he read that correctly and he pinched his thigh through his black jeans, but concluded he was very much awake. This was real; Makoto was real and he was sitting right next to him, and Haruka had no idea how to deal with this situation.

Somewhere in the deepest caverns of his mind, he had wished for Makoto to be real, but dreams like that weren't supposed to come true! He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, to compose his frantic brain and regain his rationality.

Clearly, Makoto had to have some ties to Deep Blue Harmony, because there was no way it could be this much of a coincidence. Their meeting, however, was and that was mind-boggling. How big were the chances that he, a fan of a small indie game, would run into the person his favourite character was based off? He didn't believe in fate nor divine force, but he had to admit that this was strange. Really strange.

For the full two-hour lecture, psychology was forgotten as he tried to solve this conundrum. Who was Makoto? Why was there a character based off of him in an odd fishing game? And why was his aura even warmer and more amiable in person than it was in Deep Blue Harmony? A million similar questions raced through his mind, and he wondered if he would've been better off taking a philosophy class instead.

Against his better judgement, he couldn't resist stealing glances at Makoto, like his brain needed to study his every pore to determine whether or not it was a pixel. When their eyes inevitably met, Makoto flashed him a dazzling smile made from pure sugar and sunshine and Haruka's heart fluttered every time.

He didn't believe in love at first sight, and technically, this wasn't that, but he couldn't deny the longing he felt. Longing for his questions to be answered, to get to know Makoto better, to grow close to him in a way he couldn't to his two-dimensional version.

Longing to be with him.

Makoto, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice Haruka's troubles, as he merely squinted at the whiteboard and diligently scribbled down notes with the pen he had borrowed. Even that was unbelievably cute.

When class ultimately ended, Haruka had learned precisely nothing, yet he was already looking forward to next week - and not because the subject matter was so enlightening. But perhaps, he didn't have to wait that long to find what he was seeking.

With the smile still painted on his beautiful face, Makoto gave him the pen back. "Thanks for the pen…?"

He waited for Makoto to finish his sentence, but when he realised he was asking for his name, he quickly stumbled, "Nanase Haruka."

"It's very nice to meet you, Nanase-kun. I'm Tachibana Makoto."

Hearing Makoto address him like that felt weird; in the game, Makoto's character called him by the preferred nickname he entered at the start. The formality of his surname with an honorific asserted a distance Haruka was desperate to bridge. "Just Haru is fine."

Makoto's smile softened and he said, "Then you can call me Makoto." He tilted his head in the most adorable way, something his character never did in the game and Haruka inhaled sharply. "Say, Haru," Makoto continued, "My next class isn't until one, so if you're not busy, maybe I could treat you to some coffee? A-As a thanks, for lending me your pen."

Haruka could swear Makoto's cheeks darkened a shade and a dash of glee shot through his veins. For some unfathomable reason, his interest seemed to be somewhat mutual, but he wasn't about to question it. His art history class wasn't until later, and he could use a strong cup of coffee either way. "Sure."

Makoto beamed at his agreement and he swung his backpack over one of his broad shoulders before he led them out of the classroom. Like his name and appearance, as far as Haruka could tell, Makoto's personality was the same as in Deep Blue Harmony too; he seemed kind and courteous and lit up the room with his very presence. Every bit of information he gathered excited him more to unravel the facets of Makoto beyond what was showcased in the game.

He could already feel himself sinking, and he'd be lying if he said he minded it.

On the way to the picturesque café located right outside of campus, Makoto filled the space between them with casual chattering. He asked him about his major and was fascinated to hear Haruka was studying art; he claimed he himself had always been terrible at anything involving creativity, and said he admired anyone who was talented and dedicated enough to master those types of skills. Haruka didn't find it particularly impressive, but he felt a smidge of pride bubbling up nonetheless.

In return, Makoto told him he was majoring in Sports Education. He had always loved swimming - which made the butterflies in Haruka's stomach multiply by a thousand - but the competitive world wasn't for him. Instead, he wanted to share the joy of swimming with the future generations of professionals by becoming a coach for children.

Although he hardly knew Makoto, Haruka thought this really fit him. His air was so gentle and comforting that it calmed him from within, which made him perfect for working with children of all ages - and with socially awkward adults of all ages too; small talk had never been his forte, but Makoto seemed to pull the words straight from his mind. He thought he'd be nervous and jittery around him, but the contrary proved to be true. Being in his company was so easy on the mind and soul that it felt like they'd already known each other for years and years.

Truly, anyone would be lucky to have Makoto as their coach, though Haruka hoped he would become something different to him. Something more.

When they reached their destination, Makoto held the door open for him and they were greeted by the chime of a little bell.

"What would you like?" he asked when they were inside.

"A black coffee, please."

"Anything else? I didn't have time to get lunch today so…?" When Haruka simply shook his head, Makoto said, "I'll go get our drinks, so you can sit down wherever you want."

Doing as he was told, Haruka plopped down in a booth beside the window as Makoto joined the back of the short queue. He glanced around the café as he fiddled with his thumbs, observing the plants dangling from the ceiling and the chalkboard menus on the brick walls above the counter.

It was relatively quiet, since they arrived before lunchtime flooded the café with customers. Beside the baristas, no more than a handful of others were present, standing in front of Makoto in line, typing away on a laptop or sipping their drinks in another booth. Usually, Haruka preferred this serene atmosphere, but now, the tranquility surrounding him made the thoughts of the game and NPC-Makoto resurface.

If he wanted to have a bond with Makoto beyond today, he had to get this hurdle out of the way as soon as possible or else it would only get weirder the more time went by. The problem, though, was that he didn't know how to approach the subject. Thanks for the coffee and by the way, was there a character from this wacky game based off of you? Hey, did you know this fishing game has a character that looks just like you and also happens to have the exact same name? Did you, perhaps, get your identity stolen by a game developer who is making profit off of your personhood? That was not it.

Alas, Makoto returned with his permanent smile and their refreshments before he could find the segue he searched every corner of his brain for.

"Thanks," Haruka said when Makoto sat down at the opposite side of the table, placing the tray between them. "Is that your lunch?" he asked with a huff, nodding to the large slice of chocolate cake in front of him.

"What?" Makoto whined in mild offense, "How could I get anything else? Their chocolate cake is the best! Have you ever tried it?"

"No, I'm not that fond of sweets."

"Oh, but you will be fond of this, trust me. It's so good, you _have_ to try it!" He cut off a chunk with the side of his fork and offered it to Haruka.

Automatically, Haruka opened his mouth and let Makoto feed him. It wasn't until he tasted the richness of the chocolate that he realised what he had done and blood rapidly surged to his cheeks.

It appeared that Makoto held out the bite without thinking too, as a faint blush dusted his face when he withdrew his arm. He averted his gaze and awkwardly stirred his coffee, that was so light he might as well have been drinking plain milk - Makoto had a confirmed sweet tooth, which was too cute for words.

Tension had no place between them, not when it was caused by something that felt so natural. To clear the air, Haruka reached for his bag and asked, "How much was it?"

Puzzled, Makoto frowned. "How much was what?"

"The coffee."

"Free," Makoto said with a chuckle, "It's my treat, remember? As a thanks for lending me your pen."

"You don't need to thank me for that, it's just a pen," Haruka tried to brush off, but Makoto was adamant.

"It's not just a pen," he insisted, "I overslept this morning and had to pack everything in a rush. I usually pack my bag the night before, but I fell asleep reading a book last night and I didn't realise I forgot my pencil case until class had already started. Without your pen, I wouldn't have been able to take notes, so you're a real lifesaver!"

"It's no big deal," Haruka mumbled, and it was his turn to look away bashfully. "You mentioned you have another class at one, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you'll need to take more notes?"

"Yeah…" Makoto repeated sheepishly, scratching at his cheek.

Haruka fought the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. "You can borrow my pen for as long as you need."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I have multiple pens."

That comment made Makoto laugh and the warm sound spread tingles of bliss through Haruka's skin. This was the first time he heard his full, genuine laugh without constraint, but hopefully not the last.

"Thanks," Makoto said, "but how do I repay you? I've already treated you to coffee, I don't know if there's anything I can do beyond that."

Haruka was about to say he didn't need to be repaid for something as insignificant as lending a pen, but then he was hit with an idea. Meeting Makoto was already amazing and enriching as it was, and maybe it could benefit him academically too. "You could share your psychology notes with me sometime."

Another hearty chuckle left Makoto's lips. "Deal!"

Upon Makoto's agreement, Haruka fished the pen out of his pencil case again.

"Thanks, I'll take good care of it," Makoto said, accepting the pen with both hands as if it were a valuable keepsake, and he carefully stashed it away in one of the pockets of his backpack. As he took a sip of his almost-milk, the back of the spoon dented his peachy cheek. Hidden behind the cup was a gentle smile and when it was unveiled, he asked, "So, Haru, are you from around here or did you move here for college?"

"Neither, or both?" Haruka was unsure of how to answer that, and his response appeared to confuse Makoto too, so he explained, "I was born in Kyoto and lived there until I was about twelve, then we moved to Tokyo for my father's work. My parents only lived here for three years before my father got transferred to Hokkaido, but I knew I would eventually want to go to college here, so they agreed to let me stay."

"With your siblings, or by yourself?"

"By myself; I'm an only child."

Makoto pursed his lips. "That must have been tough, staying behind alone at such a young age."

His parents were gone more often when he was younger, so in a way, he was used to being on his own. It made him independent, but admittedly, it did get lonely sometimes. Playing games such as Deep Blue Harmony helped combat that, for he found solace in escaping his own life for a bit and submerging himself in a different world. He wasn't about to scare Makoto off with something this heavy, so he merely shrugged. "What about you? You moved here, right?"

"You can tell?" Makoto asked, amusement woven through his honeyed voice.

Haruka nodded. There was something about him that made it obvious he wasn't from Tokyo; he seemed so innocent, untainted by the colours of the big city. Going by the vibe he gave off, he was probably from a remote village, like the Emerald Coast - his view wasn't unbiased, though.

His suspicions were confirmed right away. "I'm from Iwatobi, a small seaside town in Tottori," Makoto revealed, "I'm not surprised you could tell, though. It's been a couple of months, but I'm still not really used to living on my own, without my family. For instance, my mom would always wake my siblings and me so I never overslept like I did today."

"Siblings?" Haruka asked, unable to contain his curiosity. NPC-Makoto mentioned having siblings sometimes, but they didn't make an appearance in the game themselves. He always imagined them being younger, since Makoto seemed like the nurturing older-brother type.

"I have two, a girl called Ran and a boy called Ren. They're twins, as their names suggest."

"How old are they?"

"Almost eleven," Makoto murmured with a reminiscent smile, "They're getting so big that it's hard to keep up, especially now that I don't get to see them every day."

Haruka mirrored Makoto's expression. It must've been difficult for Makoto to be away from them after watching them grow up for the first decade of their lives. Judging by the hint of melancholy in his eyes, he probably missed them a lot. Haruka didn't want to add salt to the wound by commenting on it further, instead prefered to give the conversation a more positive spin. "Did you teach them how to swim?"

"I did, but that's not why I want to become a coach," Makoto said, picking up on what he was hinting at. When Haruka quirked his eyebrow in a request for more, he elaborated, "Up until about a year or so ago, I had no idea what I wanted to do. There was nothing I was really interested in or particularly good at, so I felt like I hit a bit of a wall. But then I heard the swim club I used to go to was understaffed, so I offered my old coach to help out until they hired someone new. I was assigned to a class of five students, and they taught me how fun it was to teach them. One kid especially, who hated swimming at first because he was scared of the water. After I taught him how to swim backstroke, he told me he wasn't scared anymore and that he had fun. That really resonated with me, and that was when I knew I wanted to be a coach."

Hearing the passion in Makoto's voice as he spoke of these kids filled Haruka's heart with warmth. He could clearly visualise it; Makoto crouching down to the children's level, handling them with such gentleness and patience despite the tears that flowed. "Sounds like you'll be a great coach."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Makoto said with another adorable tilt of his head. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Oh, I…" Haruka started, unsure of what to say. He despised talking about himself, especially when it came to these kinds of topics, but Makoto made him want to try conquering the struggles holding him back. "I'm not sure yet. I'm still kind of at that wall," he admitted, "I've always liked drawing and sculpting, and I chose to major in art so I would at least be enjoying what I did in the meantime while I tried to figure things out. I'm not enjoying it as much as I thought I would, though."

"You're not?"

"Not really. Making art when it's required is different from making it because you want to make it."

"I can imagine. You know, it's never too late to change your mind." Makoto bid him a comforting smile, and though Haruka was grateful for his understanding, he shook his head.

"I don't think there's anything else I would enjoy more and I am learning new things, so for now I'm good," he said. There were few studies that gave him the freedom he craved, and it wasn't as if he had an alternative in mind. Art was his best bet because most classes related to his major gave him at least some creative liberty.

"Well, maybe it'll be more fun this semester, or next year," Makoto tried, probably wanting to cheer him up. "And even if you don't know what to do yet now, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. You still have plenty of time, so there's no need to rush."

Although he already knew that, having someone else tell him he could take his time lifted a weight off his shoulders. A small sigh escaped him as he said, "Thanks," and he shielded his smile with his coffee cup.

Makoto beamed, eyes falling shut as he cocked his head. "So is there anything else you enjoy doing, besides drawing and sculpting?"

As always, his instinct was to talk about swimming; he wanted to mention it earlier, but he got so absorbed in listening to Makoto's stories that he forgot. He stopped himself before he could begin though, because this was it. This was the opening he had been looking for, and the time had come to address the elephant in the room only he was aware of.

"I like playing video games."

"Really? Me too," Makoto gushed, enthusiasm glimmering in his eyes like emeralds catching sunlight. "What kind of games do you like?"

That was the question Haruka was hoping for. He bit the inside of his lip and took a deep breath through his nose. Gathering the courage from his every fiber onto his tongue, he asked, "Have you heard of a game called 'Deep Blue Harmony'?"

The world around them paused as their gazes held each other and Makoto tried to process Haruka's words. Recognition flickered through his expression, and it soon clashed with realisation; Haruka _knew_. When that sunk in, all colour drained from his face and Haruka could nearly see his soul leave his body.

Then a switch was flipped and he turned beet red, like a fire hydrant exploded inside his head and flung flecks of paint onto every last inch of his skin, from his forehead to his chin and out to his ears.

"Oh my God," he groaned as he covered his face with both hands, yet that didn't stop the bright blush from seeping through his fingers. "I can't believe this, this is _so_ embarrassing!"

It was obvious this mortified him and Haruka would hate to make him feel worse, but he couldn't back down now. He had to know the truth.

After giving Makoto a moment to scrape what was left of him back into a pile, he asked, "What's the story behind this?"

Makoto sighed deeply and let his hands trail down his face to reveal an expression of pure dread. "So…" he started, and Haruka's heart pounded faster with anticipation. "My uncle is the developer."

"Your uncle?" Haruka questioned with a frown. He didn't know too much about the developer, but he didn't think he would be old enough to be Makoto's uncle. That, and Makoto's surname hadn't rung a bell earlier, just his first.

"My mother's youngest brother," Makoto clarified, "He's about a decade younger than her so he was always more of an older cousin to me than an uncle."

"Ah," Haruka mumbled, and that piece of this absurd puzzle fell into place. Only one remained missing, leaving a gap in the information vital to see the whole picture. "Why did he make you a character?"

Another sigh followed. "About a year and a half ago I got a call from him. He told me he was writing this character for his game that really reminded him of me, and he asked my permission to base him off of me. I didn't see the harm in it, so I agreed. He didn't mention it again after that phone call and I kind of forgot about it. When the game was released, he sent me a copy and it wasn't until I was playing it that I saw that instead of basing the character off of me, he actually made me the character, with my name and my face and everything!"

Haruka couldn't believe his ears. He didn't quite know if this was better or worse than begging your uncle to be featured in one of his games. "What did you do?"

"I immediately called him and asked him about it, and he said that once he started to think of the character as me, he couldn't unsee it. He sent his character designer a bunch of pictures of me, figuring that would be fine since I 'gave him permission'," Makoto mocked, making quotation marks in the air. "Turns out we both had very different ideas of what I gave him permission for. I was so embarrassed because the game was already released, and what if someone recognised me? But my uncle said his target audience was so niche that the chances of me ever meeting someone who played the game were very small. And well…" he trailed off, gesturing towards Haruka seated across from him.

Although he understood Makoto's troubles, for his uncle had obviously breached his privacy, Haruka couldn't help but smile. In an odd way, he was grateful for Makoto's uncle and his lack of boundaries. "If it comforts you, I'm probably the only person you'll ever meet who has played the game."

"I'm not sure if that makes it any better."

Butterflies spiked up at that comment, but he told them not to get ahead of themselves. Makoto was ashamed of his cameo and Haruka wished to take those feelings away from him, for they weren't necessary at all. Choosing to share something many would find far more scandalous and outrageous in an attempt to make him feel better, Haruka said, "I won't tell anyone, because if I did, I'd have to admit I've already played it for over 150 hours and still haven't completed it."

"You've played it for that long?" Makoto questioned, perplexed.

Haruka merely shrugged. "It's a good game. With good characters," he added as an afterthought, hoping Makoto would understand.

Makoto closed his mouth and it morphed into a smile that told Haruka his message was conveyed loud and clearly. "Thanks, I'm sure my uncle would appreciate that."

The clouds drifted off to make place for a baby blue sky, and Haruka couldn't stop himself from teasing Makoto a little. "Did you get paid for your portrait rights though?"

"I didn't, can you believe that?" Makoto giggled, "I think he only mentioned me in the credits, but it's too late to sue him now. He did give my siblings and me free copies of the game, so I suppose we're even."

A smile played at Haruka's lips. "What did your siblings think of the game?"

"My mom said they were fighting over who got to play first, so I think they like it."

He could imagine. NPC-Makoto mentioned his siblings arguing about the tiniest of things, and if Makoto was copied off reality, his siblings probably were, too. "How did they react to seeing you in it?"

"At first, they were really upset that I am a character and they aren't, so they made our uncle promise he'd put them in his next game," Makoto recalled with a snort, but then that fondness returned, "But once that passed, they were happy about it; now they can visit me whenever they want and seeing me at home makes them feel like I'm there with them."

Listening to Makoto talk about his siblings in such an adoring way was heartwarming, but something didn't quite add up. "Seeing you at home?"

"Hm," Makoto hummed, "All areas in Deep Blue Harmony are based off of real places, and the Emerald Coast was based off my hometown, Iwatobi."

He read somewhere that the developer travelled around the globe for inspiration and references, but hadn't immediately put two and two together. "The Emerald Coast is one of my favourite spots in the game, so I'd love to visit it in real life someday," he blurted, not noticing how insinuating that sounded until he said it.

Fortunately, Makoto's smile widened. "You really should if you get the chance to, it's a beautiful place. Everyone is so kind, and the scenery is amazing- the ocean isn't green, though," he said when he remembered the stylistic changes.

Again, Haruka couldn't help the huff of amusement. "That's a bummer, I was already looking forward to swimming in the green ocean."

Childlike enthusiasm crossed Makoto's beautiful features. His expression was so bright it was nearly blinding, like he was staring straight into the sun. "You swim?"

"I do," he confirmed, glad he still had a chance to bring it up.

"What strokes?"

"I only swim free," he muttered out of habit and he felt his cheeks heat up once more when Makoto chuckled. "What about you?"

"I swim pretty much every stroke, but I do specialise in backstroke."

Although he couldn't have known that, it didn't surprise Haruka: Makoto's shoulders were broad and he had a wide chest, that hinted at a muscular back. It suited him, and Haruka hoped he would be lucky enough to see him swim one day.

Like Makoto read his mind, he said, "Maybe we could swim together sometime?"

Haruka's lips curled into another smile, something they were constantly tempted to do in Makoto's presence. "I'd like that."

Maybe dreams did come true after all.

For the next hour, they chatted about anything and everything while they finished up their coffees. Haruka learned Makoto didn't only have an affinity towards sweets and children, but also to animals. Cats, in particular, he adored. He said that back at home - in Iwatobi, Haruka reminded himself, not the Emerald Coast - there were dozens of stray cats who flocked to him on his way to school. Even now he lived in Tokyo, he always feared running late for whenever he spotted a cat, he had to stop to pet it.

It reminded Haruka of NPC-Makoto feeding fish to the stray cats of the Emerald Coast, and it turned out his character might be based on reality a little too much. He hadn't thought Makoto could get any cuter, but every passing minute proved him wrong.

Polite as he was, he asked him a lot about himself too, but Haruka tried to steer the conversation back to Makoto as much as he could. Discovering more about him was far more compelling than acknowledging how boring his own life was. He did his best to answer Makoto's questions nonetheless, not wanting to be perceived as rude, and that wasn't too difficult because Makoto showed genuine interest in whatever he said. He truly made him feel like he was being heard, and that was a sensation he wasn't too familiar with, but wouldn't mind delving deeper into.

Time flew by and before he knew it, Makoto glanced at his watch. "I should probably go now. It's getting pretty late and I don't want to be tardy."

He knew this would happen eventually, as Makoto told him he had a class at one, but his heart sank in his chest all the same. If it were up to him, they would have stayed here and talked until the café closed, until the moon came out and the crows flew home, but he couldn't ask something like that of him.

"Thanks again for the pen," Makoto said as he got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder once more. "You really are a lifesaver."

Despite the disappointment pressing down on his chest, Makoto never failed to make him smile. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, just the pen is more than enough," Makoto replied, but then he averted his eyes. "Well, actually, there is one more thing."

Thin, black eyebrows were raised in surprise. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe get your phone number?" He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously before he reasoned, "So I can give you your pen back and… so we could go swimming together sometime?"

Crap. There was nothing he wanted more than to keep in touch with Makoto, to be able to speak with him at any time rather than at nine o'clock psychology lectures solely, but this posed to be a hurdle he hadn't foreseen.

His silence was interpreted as rejection and Makoto quickly said, "If you don't want to, that's fine too. I can just give you the pen back during class-"

"No," Haruka cut in before Makoto could get the wrong idea. "It's just… I don't know my phone number."

"You don't?"

He wasn't sure whether Makoto looked relieved or baffled, but he could only shake his head. He never had to give his number to anyone before, and it wasn't like he ever needed to ring himself up so he hadn't bothered memorising it.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Makoto asked, "Then you can call me and I'll automatically get your number."

"I do." Haruka rummaged through his bag and found his phone lying at the bottom.

"Ah, we have the same phone!" Makoto remarked as he pulled out his own. Unlike his bare one, Makoto's had a cat-themed case, with a cartoon nose and whiskers on the back and little ears on top. If phone cases were an indication of the owner's personality, then Makoto was downright adorable.

"Um," Haruka hesitated as he held out his phone, "Can you call yourself? I don't really know how to use it."

"You don't?" Makoto repeated, but accepted it all the same.

"No. My parents gave it to me when I graduated but I haven't used it much," Haruka admitted. He only knew how to pick up when someone called him, that someone being his mother the vast majority of times. Entering numbers, texting, using apps, he hadn't figured that out yet. He might have developed a light gaming addiction recently, but that didn't make him an expert in the field of technology; he'd always been more of an artistic mind.

"I could teach you how to use it, if you want," Makoto suggested, "We have the same phone anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"If that's okay," Haruka muttered in an attempt not to come off as overzealous.

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered it otherwise," Makoto joked, and before his ringtone could go off, he ended the call. He tapped around on Haruka's phone some more and gave it back. Then, he held up his own phone. "Like this?" he asked in regard to how his name was spelled.

"Yes," Haruka affirmed, choosing not to comment on the little controller emoji he put next to it - and it wouldn't be until later that he saw Makoto had put a cat face beside his own name in his phone. And perhaps, over the course of the weeks yet to come, both would be changed into hearts.

"Alright," Makoto concluded with another sunny expression as he pocketed his phone. He was about to pick up the tray with their empty cups and the plate of chocolate crumbs, but Haruka stopped him.

"I'll bring it back to the counter."

"Thanks," Makoto said, "It was nice having coffee with you like this, so I hope we can do it more often."

The butterflies in Haruka's stomach spiked up once more, this time justified. "Me too."

Makoto's eyes fell shut as he bid him one last smile. "I should get going then. I'll see you around."

"Bye," Haruka replied, and Makoto waved at him over his shoulder before he left the café.

And as he watched Makoto's retreating back through the glass doors, he realised he took his heart with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> I'm not exactly sure yet when the next part will be up, but it is finished so the wait shouldn't be too long.
> 
> In the meanwhile, you can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @DatHeetJoella for more silly MakoHaru ideas and posts in-between fic updates. You can also send me a message on Curious Cat if you prefer that.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you at the conclusion. For now, I wish you a lovely day!


	2. Deep Blue Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the months, Haruka grew closer and closer to Makoto, but there was something he hadn't told him yet. Determined to move forward together, the time had come for him to come clean about his true feelings and their origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the second half is here! It was already written when I posted the first half, but it ended up needing so much revisions that I re-wrote this part about three times, and that doesn't even include all the line edits I did afterwards. But it's here now, so I hope it was worth the wait. I didn't have time to write a proper Halloween fic, and this fic isn't Halloween-themed either, but I hope it can be a little treat nonetheless.
> 
> Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy! ^^

From that idyllic September morning on, Haruka grew closer and closer to Makoto and, in tandem, fell harder and harder for him.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for their shared class to see Makoto again. He ran into him the next day during lunchtime, when he was on his way to the café - where he might or might not have been going in the hopes of such a chance encounter. Over lunch, Makoto taught him the basic functions of his phone, which opened the door to developing a bond with him - and to playing addictive mobile games. They texted back and forth nonstop for the rest of the day, and arranged to go to the pool together the following evening.

The first time Haruka saw Makoto in nothing but his swimsuit, he feared the water would start to boil because of the rising heat in his body - or because of Makoto's body; his suspicions about his build being perfect for backstroke were verified with a mere glance. By casually examining the mountains of his muscles and the valleys of his tendons, he concluded Makoto's body was pretty much flawless in general, and that didn't help his climbing temperature. Fortunately, he'd been able to blow off some steam with about a dozen laps and they avoided swimming in a hot pot.

It would take a while until Haruka got used to his mesmerising appearance, but the universe gave him more than enough opportunities to as their lives gradually entwined.

They swam together almost every day since then, because Makoto joined him for his morning laps multiple times per week. At campus, they'd part ways to go to their respective lectures, and if their schedules aligned, they would meet up at the café for lunch. When their last classes ended within thirty minutes of each other, they'd ride the train home together because they happened to live on the same train line, only two stops apart. Bless whoever was in charge.

Spending time with Makoto was not confined to their college routines, though. In spite of their vastly different majors, they studied together quite frequently, to the point that it wasn't clear who the stationary in his pencil case belonged to anymore. Every so often, they had dinner at either of their apartments or occasionally, when they were particularly busy or wanted to treat themselves, they went out to the little ramen shop right outside the station. Afterwards, they watched a movie or played some video games, or even just sat and chatted with a cup of hot cocoa until they inevitably had to say goodbye at the doorstep.

During that time, Haruka discovered so much about Makoto, learned things he only could have dreamt of when they met and confirmed the inklings he already harboured.

On the second Monday, he found out Makoto wore reading glasses - which explained his excessive squinting the week prior. He'd also forgotten them in his haste but unlike with the pen, he couldn't ask Haruka to borrow his eyeballs. It was a miracle he'd been able to take decent notes, which showed that contrary to his vision, his hearing was impeccable. Glasses or not, Makoto was mind-blowingly handsome either way.

The first time he went over to Makoto's apartment, Haruka noticed he was rather messy. In fact, it was hard _not_ to notice. Loose socks and shirts were strewn around the room in the most unusual places and dirty dishes were stacked on the teeny countertop, the sight of which made Haruka's hands itch to scrub them. Makoto was extremely apologetic and embarrassed about it, claiming he hadn't expected visitors and would have cleaned up if he knew Haruka was coming over. After several visits, he acknowledged his apartment wasn't a pigsty the majority of the time, but Makoto clearly wasn't as tidy as him.

Soon, Makoto proved himself to be a scaredy-cat in real life too. When they were selecting a movie to watch on a Saturday evening, he insisted Haruka could pick whatever he wanted, but preferably not a thriller, and especially not a horror. Of course, he respected his wish and chose a popular action movie instead, thinking that would be a safe option if he was easily spooked.

Alas, even that appeared to be a little too much for him. During suspenseful scenes, tiny, almost inaudible shrieks gurgled in his throat and at the climax, he unconsciously grabbed onto the back of Haruka's shirt. Haruka would've been lying if he said he minded the proximity and made sure to pick movies in a similar vein from then on; movies with a bunch of tension to make him clutch at his shoulders, but sans the jump scares that would result in nightmares. A recipe for success in his book.

There were also contradictions to his presumptions, things he included on his Makoto-bingo card because of the NPC that weren't checked off for the real Makoto.

For instance, Makoto was a bit clumsy, but not nearly as much as the game suggested. Puberty made him sprout overnight, like he suddenly gained enough XP to level up and evolve into his next form. He acquired long and lanky limbs, but not their instruction manual. Over the course of his teenage years, he figured out the controls as he grew into his stature and got accustomed to it. But, every now and then, a wrong button was pressed that caused him to trip over his feet or that catapulted the pen he was holding straight out of his hands.

His clumsiness, whatever severeness it might manifest in, was far more adorable than it should have been; traits Haruka'd find irritating in others were somehow endearing in Makoto. The reason for it, however, Haruka was painfully aware of, so much so that it even annoyed himself how unsubtle and transparent he'd become.

But that wasn't all that differed. He also wasn't quite as gullible as NPC-Makoto, but Haruka could tell the depiction was grounded in the truth; rather than gullible, 'naive' was a more fitting description because he saw the best in everyone, friend or foe. And while his clothes didn't always match perfectly, he made every combination of patterned shirts with cargo shorts and the most atrocious sandals look like high fashion. Among the handful of gifts Haruka had received as a token of Makoto's friendship, not a single one had been a fish - whether this was a good or a bad discrepancy, he hadn't decided yet.

And unlike his virtual counterpart's, Makoto's smile was not ever-radiant. It could diminish like anyone else's, when he was struck with grief or homesickness, when he felt like he failed or wasn't good enough. Rather than the sun, Makoto was a candle; emitting warmth and light to anyone surrounding him, but delicate and fragile at his core and the softest gusts of wind could make his flame flicker. It could be dimmed, not extinguished, for he was able to gather the pieces and put himself back together no matter what kinds of hardships he endured. His strength and determination were admirable, and Haruka hoped to become the oxygen feeding Makoto's fire so it could never go out.

Makoto was inspiring, and being with him didn't just teach him about who he was, it taught Haruka a lot about himself too.

When Makoto introduced him to some of his friends, he learned how much fun it was to be with a larger group of people who didn't ostracise him, but who accepted him, differences and quirks included.

The overflowing attention Makoto received from others forced Haruka to face an emotion he hadn't encountered before: jealousy. He couldn't help the ugly, gnarly feeling that would well up when someone they barely knew touched Makoto's arm and let out an exaggerated laugh at anything he said while blinking excessively because apparently that was considered attractive.

The feeling was unnecessary, though. Makoto's kindness was unlimited and he bestowed his warmth upon anyone lucky enough to cross paths with him, yet he still managed to make Haruka feel like he was special; his gaze was just a tad fonder when he looked at him, his smile held an extra gleam. A million souls fought for his affection, but Makoto had eyes for him solely.

And most importantly, Makoto taught him what it felt like to love someone with his whole heart.

All in all, Makoto was every bit as delightful as he'd imagined him to be, if not even more. He brought Haruka so much joy it was nearly unfathomable, and he began to look forward to every day yet to come rather than dreading them. His creativity was nourished and thriving and his zeal for art returned, which resulted in every finished piece being his best work to date. And as the cherry on top, he finally realised what he wanted to do with his future, what career path he wanted to explore, and it was because of Makoto. His friendship restored the spark his life lost so long ago, and he would be eternally grateful for that.

But, no matter how amazing their time together was, there was one thing that bothered Haruka; Deep Blue Harmony hadn't come up in conversation since that September morning, at least not the way it should've had. His blooming feelings for Makoto were undeniable, and he wasn't oblivious to Makoto's feelings for him either, but the roots of their feelings differed. There was a part of him that had adored Makoto before they even met, and while his feelings were a thousand times stronger now he got to know Makoto for real, it didn't seem fair to keep this from him.

Thus, he decided that in order to move forward together, he had to put his cards on the table. It wouldn't be easy to admit, but he owed it to Makoto, to himself. With this NPC-shaped obstacle off the road, they could start this journey unrestrained and freely. No more secrets. That was what his mind was set to.

And that brought him to his living room couch on an ordinary Friday night, with the Emerald Coast and its most precious inhabitant displayed on the tv screen. Tonight, Haruka would close this chapter and turn over a new leaf.

Although NPC-Makoto bid him so much comfort and peace in lonesome times, he didn't need his love anymore. He would forever hold a place in his heart, but the time had come for him to clear space for the real Makoto, the tangible one made of flesh and blood that Haruka always felt inside the game. He would open up to Makoto, give him everything he had to offer, and hope he would give himself in return.

Now, all that was left to do was to wait for Makoto's arrival. He recently got a part-time job as a swim instructor at the pool next to Haruka's apartment. While it reduced the time they'd otherwise spend together, Haruka honestly didn't mind it. He couldn't, not when he knew unlike anyone else how happy teaching the children made him. When Makoto got hired, he joked that he might as well drop out now since he already landed his dream job, and Makoto had laughed his agreement. The fact that Makoto was able to accomplish his goals at such a young age gave Haruka the final push he needed to pursue his own dreams.

If he had time, Haruka would visit Makoto at the pool on his way home, and the brilliant smile that wouldn't leave his handsome face when he was around the kids was evidence that he had been right. Makoto truly was an amazing coach.

Oftentimes, he'd stop by Haruka's place after his shift for dinner or to simply say hello, but lately, he lingered and lingered. Frankly, Haruka never wanted him to go, and their mutual longing to extend their time together affirmed there was more to their blossoming relationship than either had dared to voice as of yet.

So today, he had taken the leap and asked Makoto if he wanted to stay the night; if everything went how he envisioned it to, they wouldn't want to part ways anytime soon. As predicted, Makoto eagerly accepted, and that was what caused Haruka's gaze to be glued to the clock on the wall, counting down every tick as he resisted the urge to bite his nails.

He hadn't prepared a speech or a monologue of any kind, because he wanted the words to come to him naturally in the moment. But as the minutes passed, he slowly realised that was a mistake: Makoto's last class ended over half an hour ago, and when calculating the time spent cleaning up, showering and changing, and perhaps talking with a student or two, he should have been here by now. For each tick he didn't hear Makoto's familiar knocking rhythm on the door, the lump in his throat expanded and constricted more of his windpipe.

At last, after an agonising seven minutes past his expected arrival time, the polite _knock-knock-knock_ sounded throughout the apartment, gentle and attentive, a tender caress from his knuckles. Haruka jumped at the noise and hurriedly turned the screen to black. He wouldn't want to expose his confession prematurely.

"Sorry I'm late," Makoto said the instant Haruka opened the door. He wiped his feet on the doormat and disentangled his scarf before he came in, dropping his backpack on the floor with a relieved huff.

"It's alright. Did something come up?"

Haruka stepped out of the genkan while Makoto toed off his shoes and shrugged his thick coat over his shoulders. His face was glowing and he panted lightly under his breath, almost as if he ran here but wished to disguise it. If asked, he'd probably blame the icy breeze for reddening his cheeks and nose.

When he regained his composure, he said, "One of the kids' parents stayed behind because she wanted to talk to me, so I couldn't just cut her off."

"Oh? About something good, I assume?"

"Of course," Makoto said with a teasing smirk, "She just wanted to thank me for my good work. Her daughter used to hate swimming and begged her to stay home whenever she had a class, but now she looks forward to going."

The comment was probably genuine, because Makoto _was_ that great at his job, but Haruka could very well imagine how the swim club moms would approach such a good-looking, young coach. Before he could feel a twinge of jealousy though, nevermind reply, the cheery expression fell from Makoto's face.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked, concern written across his features.

Feeling caught, Haruka inhaled sharply and abruptly ceased gnawing on his lip. Curse Makoto's ability to read him like no other, but bless it in the same breath. There was no running now.

"I'm fine, just…" he trailed off before he even started. He tried to re-summon the willpower he had earlier, but it had dwindled with each heartbeat until nothing remained. The hesitancy was vibrant in his tone as he continued, "There's something I want to talk to you about, too."

"Oh?" Makoto said with a frown, and he visibly scanned his brain to recall if there was something he'd done wrong since this afternoon. "About something good as well?"

"I think so," Haruka wavered, the shreds of doubt that arose clashing with his perseverance.

He led Makoto to the couch, where he plopped down and folded in one of his legs as he restlessly fumbled with the remote. Usually, he would have offered Makoto something to drink first, but if he didn't get this off his chest right then and there, he feared his tongue would never untie itself again.

Makoto sat beside him, his gaze patient but questioning. As the pause stretched out and the strained atmosphere became more palpable, he asked, "What's up?"

His honeyed voice was laced with worry and the downward crease of his mouth looked misplaced. It made Haruka crave to chase away his unease.

"I… think I figured out what I want to do," he murmured, staring at his hands as he allowed a tiny smile to emerge.

Instantly, the concern was whisked away and Makoto's gorgeous face lit up with glee. "That's amazing, Haru! What is it?"

"I want to be a character designer."

"That's great!" he exclaimed, nearly leaping off the couch in his enthusiasm. His reaction was so earnest and endearing it provided Haruka with the last droplet of confidence he needed. "That really suits you, Haru. What made you realise that?"

Haruka's smile widened, for this was the exact question he'd been hoping for. In the months they'd known each other, Makoto saw up close how passionless he was, so this discovery must have seemed rather impromptu. But nothing ever was, not truly.

"You did."

"Me?" Makoto questioned in disbelief, "How so?"

His thumb rubbed back and forth over the smooth button, and when he got the sign he was waiting for, Haruka finally pressed it and the tv flashed on. NPC-Makoto was at the center of the screen, standing in one of his usual spots on the docks with his line cast into the green ocean.

At the sight of his doppelgänger, a frown twisted Makoto's eyebrows and his mouth fell open in an onset of not fully formed questions. That was his cue, and Haruka bit the inside of his cheek to ground himself.

"Before we met, I spent the entire summer playing this game," he said after taking a deep breath. "At first, I was only focused on building my ship and unlocking new parts of the map, but I slowly began to pay more attention to the characters that live in this world. They were all nice in their own ways, but there was one character in particular who caught my interest: 'Makoto'."

A gasp so soft it was almost inaudible slipped through Makoto's lips, eyes growing large with a hunch as to where this story was heading.

"Seeing him roam around the Emerald Coast made me happy, so I made sure to visit him at least once every in-game day regardless of where in the world I was located. At some point, I even turned on the game just so I could see him," he confessed, and despite the heat he felt surfacing on his skin, he kept going. "He was always so kind, and talking to him made me feel like I was talking to a friend. That was very comforting and it filled up the emptiness inside me, just a little. There was something about him that made him feel so tangible and lively, something that made him stand out from all the other NPCs. Something that made him feel real. Of course, I knew he wasn't, but I wished he was."

He peered down to his lap for a second to gather his thoughts, and when he met Makoto's gaze again, his smile softened.

"And then, I met you. At first, I was convinced I was hallucinating because you couldn't be real, you just couldn't be. But you were; you _are_, and it's like all my prayers were answered and my dreams came true."

"Haru…" Makoto sighed, sounding like a whirlwind of emotion ravaged through his being, but Haruka shook his head. He couldn't stop now.

"It probably sounds weird, but I felt like I had a real connection with you before we even met, and I realised that was because I felt connected with NPC-Makoto. And that's why I want to be a character designer. To bring that same feeling he gave me to countless of people around the globe who need that kind of support, just like I did," he concluded, his eyes fixed on Makoto's so he would soak up every word he was about to tell him. "You brightened up my world, Makoto. As a game character, but even more as a person. You've become everything I wished for this NPC to be, and so much more too. Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, so thank you. For everything."

A moment of silence followed and Haruka's heart was running a marathon inside his chest as he waited for Makoto to say something, anything. His mind appeared to be racing too, unable to decide what part he should comment on, for it all warranted a proper response.

"I felt that connection, too," he eventually settled on, somehow sounding both thrilled and timid.

Haruka cocked his head in confusion. There was no way Makoto could have known about his existence prior to meeting him, because unlike him, Haruka did not have a game-developing uncle who implemented him into the world of his latest release. When Makoto noticed his bewilderment, he elaborated with his side of their tale.

"When I first saw you sitting next to me in class, I was immediately drawn to you. It was really strange, but I felt like I already knew you even though I was sure I hadn't met you before; I definitely would've remembered if I had. I couldn't figure out where that feeling came from, because I've never experienced something like that before. All I knew was that there was an urge deep inside of me to get to know you, an urge so strong it was hard to ignore. I was almost glad I forgot half of my stuff because it gave me an excuse to talk to you."

He chuckled at himself and Haruka couldn't help but smile along, since he felt that way too.

"I tried my hardest to pay attention to the professor and take notes, but in my head, I was only thinking about you. So I decided to ask you out for coffee after class, and I was absolutely ecstatic when you agreed. I thought everything was going so well, like we were really hitting off. But then you mentioned Deep Blue Harmony and my stomach dropped. I felt like I went through all the stages of grief at once. Of all of the people who could possibly know the game, why did it have to be you?"

Haruka snorted. The expression that adorned Makoto's face the instant he realised Haruka knew about his dark secret was etched into his mind, and the closer they became as friends, the funnier it got. Nevertheless, he was glad to be that one person who knew of the game, because he wouldn't have wanted to miss out on any of it.

"I still have no idea why you were so embarrassed about it," Haruka said nonchalantly, but he meant every word, "'Makoto' has always been my favourite character."

The corners of Makoto's eyes crinkled with an appreciative smile. "After hearing your story, I guess I'm not embarrassed anymore. I think I'm even grateful my uncle stole my portrait rights," he laughed, and the cute sound made Haruka's abdomen tingle. Then, his smile turned a bit more subdued. Abashed, almost. "I do hope 'Makoto' didn't raise the bar too high though, that you aren't disappointed if I don't live up to your expectations."

"I'm not," Haruka assured, his gaze holding Makoto's as he put the remote back on the coffee table and covered his hands with his. His heart pounded against his ribcage so hard it nearly broke through, but his determination was unyielding. "I like 'Makoto', but I love _you_."

He said it so casually it took a moment until Makoto realised what he just confessed. This time, he went through all the stages of euphoria at once. An enormous smile split his face, and with a deep exhale, it turned smaller and sweeter. "I love you too, Haru," he murmured, and nothing but pure affection swam through his eyes as he lightly squeezed Haruka's hand, "I really do."

That was what Haruka had longed to hear for months now and thankfully, it came from the real Makoto's mouth rather than a pre-programmed text box displayed on his screen.

Flooded with joy, he wrapped his arms around Makoto's shoulders, who drew him into a loving hug. Complete and utter serenity and bliss washed over him, and Haruka closed his eyes to focus on his other senses.

Makoto's large hands were warm and securing on his back and being in his arms made him feel so safe and cherished that he didn't want to let go again. His heart was thumping so frantically Makoto might've been able to feel it through his chest pressed against his, but if he could, then Haruka would find Makoto's heart matched its pace. As he nuzzled his head against Makoto's neck, the comforting fragrance of his cologne mixed with laundry detergent and a hint of chlorine entered his nose. He hadn't decided yet whether it was calming or maddening, but he did know he couldn't get enough of it; not of his scent, and not of his embrace either.

"I'm so glad I met you," Makoto whispered, like a lullaby for the tension in Haruka's body, and it dissipated as his breath tickled Haruka's ear and sent shivers through his skin.

"Me too," he said so quietly it nearly merged in with the white noise. He clutched the back of his grass green cardigan tighter as Makoto soothingly stroked his fingers over his spine. This was something he could definitely get used to.

It felt so good, so right, that he could have stayed like this for the remainder of the night, until he fell asleep in his arms. But regardless of how he'd been longing for it, no hug could last for an eternity and Makoto pulled back to look him in the eyes. Haruka could drown in that sea of emerald any day, but it was particularly inviting now; there was not a single part of him that didn't wish to lose himself in Makoto.

Luckily, that sentiment was shared, and Makoto gently leaned his forehead against his. "Haru?"

"Hm?"

"I… really want to kiss you right now."

If he hadn't been fantasising for the past couple of months about how Makoto's lips would feel pressed against his own, then simply hearing his sweet, sweet voice speak that desire would have sparked the curiosity. Now, it was finally time to get some answers. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He could barely see Makoto's coy smile before his eyelids fell shut. Their noses bumped when they closed the distance between their faces and Makoto let out a slight giggle, but Haruka wouldn't let something like that stop him. Instead, he used it to his advantage and guided himself towards Makoto's lips. He planted his own against them firmly to kick off the new chapter in his life without reluctance.

At the first touch, Makoto's fingertips flexed on his back, but he returned the clumsy kiss with just as much zealousness. They were both inexperienced when it came to romance and intimacy, but Haruka was sure they'd figure it out together. There were certain things one could only learn by trial and error and he was eager to practice some more.

In the hopes it would make this somewhat awkward kiss feel more natural, Haruka tilted his head a little like he used to see in the movies and dramas his mother watched religiously. In response to Haruka loosening up, Makoto followed his lead and released the reigns. His hand wandered up to cradle his jaw and he parted his lips to let them brush over Haruka's rather than simply pushing their mouths together. With that, a whole new world opened up to them.

In a need for more, Haruka slid his fingers into the hair at Makoto's nape and confirmed it felt as soft and fluffy as it looked. He leaned closer and closer until he was practically seated in Makoto's lap and he locked his ankles behind his back. Makoto moaned into the kiss, that was turning more impassioned and fiery with every tick of the clock, and he pulled Haruka tighter against himself.

There were no fireworks present physically, but the butterflies that had taken permanent residence inside Haruka's stomach were certainly having a rave. The tenderness of Makoto's touch was indescribable and his lips were far more addictive than Deep Blue Harmony or any mobile game he played had ever been.

Now that he got a taste, he was hooked and couldn't get enough. He'd never been one to resist temptation, and his current obsession happened to be kissing Makoto. But he didn't want to rush into anything more than that, and he was sure Makoto wouldn't want that either. They'd take everything step by step, at their own pace. That didn't mean he couldn't let himself indulge though, and if it were up to him, they wouldn't stop kissing until his lips were raw and cracked.

Unfortunately, his body had a different idea; even his swimmer's lungs were no match for their first kiss, that was so amazing it stole his breath away. He had to break apart from Makoto long before he wanted to, but still craved the proximity, so he returned his forehead to Makoto's. His eyes remained closed, frightened he'd snap out of this tantalising spell otherwise.

After a moment of silence to let them regain their breath and recover from that astonishing sensation, Makoto gently nudged his nose in what was both a gesture of affection and a call to attention. When Haruka straightened his neck and met Makoto's gaze, pure love glimmered in his precious irises.

"Haru…" he sighed, and his name sounded like a vow when enunciated with such care. It seemed it was rapidly becoming one of his favourite things to say, and Haruka would forever listen to his honeyed voice no matter what he said.

"Hm?" he hummed, waiting for Makoto to propose for them to continue where they left off. But instead, he received another proposal.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

It was a heartfelt and sincere question, yet it made Haruka snort. "I thought we were well past that at this point."

"Just making sure we're on the same page," Makoto chuckled as he caressed his thumb over Haruka's cheek.

"I don't know what page you're on," Haruka said, dropping his voice to a teasingly low timbre, "But on my page, I'm not going to let you go for the rest of the night."

"Good, we definitely are on the same page," Makoto affirmed matter-of-factly, and Haruka couldn't wait to kiss that smirk right off his face.

But before that, he reached out to retrieve the remote and turned the tv off. What happened at the Emerald Coast stayed at the Emerald Coast, and the same could be said for his living room.

Now NPC-Makoto was no longer watching, Haruka could dive into his Makoto without any reservations. He gently pushed Makoto down until his back hit the couch before he kissed him deeply, allowing gravity to take over so he could focus on nothing but the feeling of his enticing lips sliding over his.

They exchanged kisses slow and intense, chaste and fleeting, but they were all endlessly loving. He would never get tired of this, but the mission to kiss Makoto breathless was accomplished before he knew it. That was not a sad outcome though, because they had plenty of time to familiarise themselves with each other, mentally and physically, inside and out. With this, too, there was no need to rush. Many more kisses awaited them, and Haruka was already looking forward to the next.

And it wasn't as if snuggling was a bad alternative, not at all. When the immediate hunger for each other's lips was satiated, Haruka rested his head on Makoto's chest, listening to the melody of his heartbeat as comfortable serenity enveloped them.

"I love you so much, Haru," Makoto murmured after a while, and he dropped a light kiss on Haruka's forehead. He slowly combed through his silky black locks, running his nails over his scalp in such a blissful manner it nearly made him purr.

Haruka didn't think he could get tired of hearing those sweet words either and a small smile surfaced. He grabbed ahold of Makoto's free hand to entwine their fingers, and pressed his lips to Makoto's knuckles. "I love you too."

If Haruka had known 150 hours of gameplay ago that he'd be lying here on the couch, cuddling and sharing soft kisses with Makoto, his favourite character who was subsequently his boyfriend, he'd be convinced he was dreaming.

Dreams really did come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DatHeetJoella) and [Tumblr](https://datheetjoella.tumblr.com/) @DatHeetJoella for more MakoHaru content in-between fic posts.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I wish you a lovely day! ^^


End file.
